Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to capture, upload, or otherwise provide content. In one example, a user of a social networking system (or service) can utilize his or her computing device to record, produce, and post content, such as text, links, images, video, or audio. In this example, the user can further provide one or more labels, such as hashtags, for the content.
Under conventional approaches to utilizing hashtags, content items can be tagged or otherwise associated with various hashtags. Often times, under conventional approaches, such hashtags can be undesirably repetitive or redundant. For instance, the user may post a particular content item with a plurality of substantially similar or related hashtag labels. In this instance, another user who views or accesses the particular content item will see the plurality of substantially similar or related hashtag labels, which can be unnecessarily repetitive or redundant for the other user. Furthermore, in some cases, conventional approaches can provide a list of trending or popular labels. However, in accordance with conventional approaches, the list can include a number of substantially similar or related labels, which can be uninteresting to users who view the list. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with utilizing labels such as hashtags.